Chg/Befunde
Befunde * Die Habilitationsschrift enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 17. Mai 2016) folgende Kapitel, die sich teilweise als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*Gegenstand und Gang der Untersuchung (S. 1-5): Seite 2 :*'1. Kapitel – Die vertragliche Zielformulierung: Verpflichtung der EZB auf die Preisstabilität' ::*I. Übersicht ::*II. Die Ziele des ESZB in rechtsvergleichender Betrachtung (S. 7-10): Seite 9 ::*III. Die wirtschafts- und finanzpolitische Absicherung des Zieles der Preisstabilität (S. 10-15): Seite 12 ::*IV. Auslegung des Begriffs der Preisstabilität :::*1. Absolute oder relative Auslegung? (S. 17-18): Seite 17 :::*2. Teleologische Auslegung des Begriffs der Preisstabilität ::::*b) Preisstabilität als Preisniveaustabilität (S. 20-21): Seite 21 :*'2. Kapitel – Die Ausgestaltung der Zentralbankunabhängigkeit' ::*I. Der Begriff der Unabhängigkeit (S. 41-44): Seiten 41, 42, 43 ::*III. Institutionelle Unabhängigkeit :::*1. Hintergrund (S. 45-46): Seite 45 :::*2. Voraussetzungen für Änderungen der Vertrags- und Satzungsbestimmungen über das ESZB Anf. (S. 46): Seite 46 – vollständig ::::*a) Änderungen der Bestimmungen des EG-Vertrages (S. 46-48): Seite 47 ::*IV. Finanzielle Unabhängigkeit Anf. (S. 55-56): Seite 56 :::*1. Ausstattung der EZB mit Kapital- und Währungsreserven ::::*a) Zeichnung und Finanzierung des EZB-Kapitals (S. 56-58): Seite 57 :::*2. Erträge der EZB aus laufenden Geschäften ::::*a) Erträge aus der operativen Geldpolitik (S. 59-60): Seiten 59, 60 – vollständig (exkl. erste zwei Sätze) ::::*b) Erträge aus der Devisenpolitik (S. 60-61): Seiten 60, 61 ::::*c) Erträge aus anderen Tätigkeiten (S. 62): Seite 62 – vollständig :::*3. Verwendung des Notenbankgewinns (S. 62): Seite 62 – vollständig :::*4. Ergebnis (S. 63): Seite 63 ::*V. Funktionelle Unabhängigkeit :::*1. Übersicht (S. 64): Seite 64 :::*2. Persönlicher Anwendungsbereich des Art. 108 EGV (S. 64-66): Seiten 64, 65 :::*3. Sachlicher Anwendungsbereich des Art. 108 EGV (S. 66-67): Seiten 66, 67 – (exkl. drei Sätze) :::*4. Kreis möglicher Weisungsgeber (S. 67-71): Seiten 67, 69 :::*5. Verbotene Maßnahmen (S. 71-74): Seiten 71, 72, 73, 74 – vollständig (exkl. drei Sätze) ::*VI. Personelle Unabhängigkeit :::*2. Regelung der personellen Unabhängigkeit bei ausgewählten Notenbanken ::::*a) Federal Reserve System (S. 75-76): Seite 76 :::*3. Regelung der personellen Unabhängigkeit der EZB Anf. (S. 78): Seite 78 – vollständig ::::*a) Mitglieder des Direktoriums :::::*aa) Ernennungsverfahren nach Art. 112 EGV (S. 78-80): Seiten 78, 79 – 78-79 vollständig :::::*bb) Amtsdauer Anf. (S. 80): Seite 80 – vollständig ::::::*(1) Amtszeit (S. 81): Seite 81 – vollständig ::::::*(2) Berufungszeitpunkte (S. 81-82): Seiten 81, 82 – vollständig ::::::*(3) Wiederernennung (S. 82): Seite 82 – vollständig ::::::*(4) Abberufung (S. 82-83): Seite 83 ::::::*(5) Andere politische Ämter (S. 83-84): Seiten 83, 84 :::::*cc) Finanzielle Unabhängigkeit der Direktoriumsmitglieder (S. 85): Seite 85 ::::*b) Präsidenten der nationalen Zentralbanken :::::*aa) Allgemeines (S. 85-86): Seite 86 :::::*bb) Amtsdauer ::::::*(1) Amtszeit (S. 86-87): Seite 86 ::*VII. Strukturelle Unabhängigkeit :::*1. Dezentrale Struktur des ESZB (S. 89-90): Seite 90 :::*2. Folgen der dezentralen Struktur für die Unabhängigkeit ::::*a) Einflußnahme der nationalen Zentralbanken aufgrund eigener geldpolitischer Befugnisse (S. 90-91): Seite 90 ::::*b) Einflußnahme der nationalen Zentralbanken durch den EZB-Rat (S. 91-96): Seite 91, 92 ::*VIII. Instrumentelle Unabhängigkeit :::*1. Überblick (S. 96): Seite 96 – vollständig :::*2. Notenausgabemonopol (S. 97-98): Seiten 97, 98 – (exkl. drei Sätze) :::*3. Verbot der staatlichen Kreditverschuldung nach Art. 101 EGV ::::*a) Übersicht (S. 98-99): Seiten 98, 99 ::::*b) Verbot des direkten Zentralbankkredits (S. 99-101): Seiten 99, 100, 101 – (exkl. drei Sätze) ::::*c) Verbot unmittelbaren Erwerbs von Schuldtiteln (S. 101-102): Seite 101 :::*4. Geldpolitische Instrumente ::::*a) Hintergrund (S. 102-105): Seiten 103, 104 ::::*b) Inflationsbeobachtung der EZB :::::*cc) Bewertung des Zwei-Säulen-Modells (S. 108-110): Seite 108 ::::*c) Geldpolitische Instrumente nach Art. 18 und 19 ESZB-Satzung :::::*bb) Offenmarktgeschäfte ::::::*(2) Ausgestaltung der Offenmarktgeschäfte (S. 112-115): Seiten 112, 113, 114, 115 :::::*cc) Kreditgeschäfte ::::::*(1) Einführung (S. 118-119): Seite 119 :::::*dd) Mindestreserveinstrument ::::::*(1) Einführung :::::::*(a) Konzept des Mindestreserveinstruments (S. 121-124): Seite 122 :::::::*© Definition der Mindestreservebasis und Festlegung des Mindestreservesatzes (S. 125-127): Seite 126 ::::::*(3) Kompetenzen der EZB bei Durchführung der Mindestreservepflicht (S. 131): Seite 131 ::::*d) Schaffung neuer geldpolitischer Instrumente nach Art. 20 ESZB-Satzung (S. 131-135): Seiten 131, 132, 133, 134 :::*5. Ergebnis (S. 135-136): Seite 135 :*'3. Kapitel – Wechselkurse und Preisstabilität' ::*I. Einführung :::*2. Problemstellung: Wechselkurspolitik und Kompetenzverteilung (S. 139-141): Seiten 139, 140 ::*II. Kompetenzverteilung im Rahmen der Wechselkurspolitik nach Art. 111 EGV :::*2. Kompetenzverteilung in institutioneller und struktureller Hinsicht ::::*a) Aushandlung des Wechselkursabkommens (S. 142-143): Seiten 142, 143 ::::*b) Abschluß des Wechselkursabkommens :::::*aa) Förmliche Vereinbarung eines Wechselkurssystems (S. 143): Seite 143 – vollständig :::::*bb) Abschlußverfahren (S. 144-145): Seiten 144, 145 – vollständig ::::*c) Änderung der Wechselkurse innerhalb eines festen Wechselkurssystems (S. 145): Seite 145 ::::*d) Erlaß »allgemeiner Orientierungen« bei flexiblen Wechselkursen (S. 145-147): Seiten 145, 146, 147 :::*3. Funktionelle Vorgaben (S. 147-148): Seite 147 :::*4. Kompetenzverteilung in instrumenteller Hinsicht ::::*b) Konkurrierende Abschlußkompetenz der EZB für Wechselkursvereinbarungen (S. 150-151): Seite 151 :*'4. Kapitel – Instrumente zur Durchsetzung der Zentralbankunabhängigkeit' ::*III. Sanktionsrecht der EZB :::*3. Ubergreifende Regelungen für alle Zuständigkeitsbereiche ::::*a) Verordnung (EG) Nr. 2532/98 des Rates (S. 181-182): Seiten 181, 182 :::*4. Sonderregelungen hinsichtlich der Mindestreservepflicht und der Erhebung statistischer Daten durch die EZB (S. 183-184): Seiten 183, 184 – vollständig ::*IV. Rechtsschutz der EZB gegen Eingriffe in ihre Unabhängigkeit Anf. (S. 185): Seite 185 :::*1. Gerichtliche Kontrolle von Eingriffen der Gemeinschaftsorgane ::::*a) Nichtigkeitsklage (S. 185-187): Seiten 185, 186 ::::*b) Untätigkeitsklage (S. 187): Seite 187 – vollständig (exkl. letzter Satz) :::*2. Streitverfahren innerhalb des ESZB ::::*b) Gerichtliche Kontrolle der nationalen Zentralbanken auf Veranlassung der EZB (S. 188-193): Seiten 190, 191 ::::*c) Klage aufgrund von Streitigkeiten zwischen der EZB und ihren Bediensteten (S. 193-194): Seite 194 :*'5. Kapitel – Unabhängigkeit der EZB und Demokratieprinzip' ::*I. Problemstellung Anf. (S. 199-202): Seiten 201, 202 :::*1. Fehlende parlamentarische Legitimation (S. 202-203): Seite 202 :::*2. Ausnahme vom Prinzip der Gewaltenteilung (S. 203-204): Seite 204 ::*II. Rechtfertigung der fehlenden demokratischen Legitimation der EZB :::*2. Rechtfertigung der Zentralbankunabhängigkeit vor dem gemeinschaftsrechtlichen Demokratieprinzip ::::*b) Rechtfertigung aufgrund primärrechtlicher Ausnahme: Verankerung der Unabhängigkeit in der Gemeinschaftsverfassung (S. 213-214): Seite 213 ::::*c) Inhaltliche Rechtfertigung der Unabhängigkeit durch sachliche Gründe (S. 214-216): Seiten 214, 215 :::::*aa) Generelle Rechtfertigung der Zentralbankautonomie in einer Demokratie (S. 216-222): Seiten 216, 217, 218, 219, 220, 221 f. – 218-221 nahezu vollständig ::*III. „Gewaltenteilung“ und Unabhängigkeit der EZB :::*3. Exekutivfunktion der EZB im Rahmen der europäischen »Gewaltenteilung« ::::*a) Hintergrund (S. 241-243): Seiten 241, 242 ::::*b) Kontrolle durch Rat und Kommission (S. 243-245): Seite 243 :::*4. Kontrolle der EZB durch die Judikative ::::*b) Die einschlägigen Klagearten :::::*aa) Nichtigkeitsklage (S. 250-251): Seite 250 :::::*bb) Untätigkeitsklage (S. 251): Seite 251 – vollständig :::::*cc) Schadensersatzklage gegen die EZB ::::::*(1) Außervertragliche Haftung (S. 251-255): Seiten 251, 252, 254 ::::*c) Rechtsschutz in unabhängigkeitsrelevanten Tätigkeitsbereichen der EZB :::::*bb) Festlegung von Leitzinssätzen ::::::*(2) Rechtsschutz für die Gemeinschaftsorgane und die Mitgliedstaaten :::::::*(a) Nichtigkeitsklage (S. 257-260): Seite 260 ::::::*(3) Individualrechtsschutz (S. 262-266): Seiten 262, 264, 265, 266 :::::*dd) Mindestreservepolitik (S. 268-270): Seite 270 :::::*ee) Sanktionsentscheidungen der EZB ::::::*(1) Allgemeines (S. 271-272): Seite 271 ::::::*(3) Rechtsschutz hinsichtlich der Verfahrenshandlungen der nationalen Zentralbanken im Sanktionsverfahren? (S. 273-274): Seite 273. Herausragende Quellen * Mit Abstand am stärksten ausgewertet ist Endler 1997. Aus dieser Dissertation sind ca. 70 Passagen übernommen, häufig mit nicht ausreichender Kennzeichnung, teils ohne Hinweis auf die Quelle. Einige Übernahmen sind mit "keine Wertung" eingeordnet worden. Zugleich ist Endler 1997 mit 90 Erwähnungen in den Fußnoten die meistzitierte Quelle. Der Umfang der Übernahmen variiert von einem Satz bis zu mehrseitigen Abschnitten. Dabei übernimmt Chg auch wiederholt die Gliederung von Endler 1997 mit nur kleinen Änderungen. Insgesamt sind etwa 25 % des Gesamtumfangs des Texts recht nahe an der Quelle entlanggearbeitet. Fast immer ist die sprachliche Form wenigstens kosmetisch verändert, teils werden neue Textteile eingefügt und/oder der Text im Rechtlichen aktualisiert. Meist werden die Referenzen mitübernommen; gelegentlich finden sich Indizien für Blindzitate (z.B. auf Seite 88); teils entsteht der Eindruck einer recht eiligen Vorgehensweise (z.B. Seiten 42, 43 und 218). Meist hält sich der Text sehr eng an die Quelle (z.B. Seiten 73, 220), selten ist die Formulierung eigenständig (z.B. Seiten 82, 99). * Der Zeitschriftenbeitrag Gaiser 2002 dient als Quelle für überwiegend ungekennzeichnete Übernahmen auf neun Seiten der Arbeit. * Problematische Übernahmen aus dem Zeitschriftenbeitrag Hahn Häde 2001 finden sich auf zehn Seiten. * Die Monographie Rösl 2002 ist auf den Seiten 57-63 zwölfmal in den den Fußnoten referenziert; die damit belegten Textpassagen sind gleichwohl weitgehend wörtlich übernommen. Herausragende Fundstellen * Der Abschnitt von Seite 65 bis 101 ist stark an Endler 1997 angelehnt. Die Quelle wird häufig zitiert; es fehlen aber Hinweise, dass ganze Passagen und erhebliche Teile der Gliederung fast wörtlich übernommen worden sind. * Die Seiten 214 bis 221 sind zunächst in Teilen, dann fast durchgängig Endler 1997 entnommen. Die Umformulierungen sind oft nur marginal. Auf die Quelle wird in sechs Fußnoten hingewiesen. * Auf den Seiten 111 bis 115 wird in Fn. 345 bis 373 Görgens et al 2001 insgesamt elfmal zitiert, meist als alleinige Quelle, teils ohne Moderation, teils eingeleitet durch Vgl., Siehe dazu, Ausführlich dazu. Angesichts dieser differenzierten Handhabung nimmt der Leser nicht an, dass die Seiten 112 bis 115 zu großen Teilen aus wörtlich übernommenem Text bestehen. Andere Beobachtungen * Gut 60% der problematischen Übernahmen sind Bauernopfer (ganzseitige Beispiele: Seiten 67, 108, 143, 270). Knapp 40% sind Verschleierungen (ganzseitiges Beispiel: Seite 145). * Die Übernahmen beginnen auf Seite 2 und erstrecken sich bis Seite 273. * Teils finden sich ungekennzeichnete Übernahmen auch in den Ergebnisabschnitten, z.B. Seiten 63, 135. * Alle bisher dokumentierten Quellen potenziell problematischer Übernahmen sind im Literaturverzeichnis nachgewiesen und in den Fußnoten referenziert. * Hinsichtlich der Gepflogenheiten guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis sind möglicherweise folgende Passagen bedenklich: ** Die Seiten 230-240 bestehen großteils aus Text aus der (im Literaturverzeichnis ausgewiesenen) Quelle Schütz 2001b. Punktuelle Hinweise auf die Quelle finden sich in Fn. 150 und 153. ** Ähnlich bestehen die Seiten 173-179, 244-248, 260-261 und 276 zu großen Teilen aus Text, der sich bereits in Schütz 2001 (ebenfalls im Literaturverzeichnis ausgewiesen) findet. Hinweise auf diesen Text finden sich in Fn. 143 auf Seite 40, in Fn. 90 auf Seite 189 sowie in Fn. 427 auf Seite 277. Warum die weitgehend wörtlich übernommenen Passagen nicht gekennzeichnet sind, bleibt unklar. Anders als bei Schütz 2001b lässt aber der Titel des Beitrags auf die inhaltliche Nähe zur Habilitationsschrift schließen. :: Wegen der bei der Dokumentation von "Selbstplagiaten" gebotenen Zurückhaltung sind für diese Abschnitte keine Fragmente angelegt worden; zusammen erreichen die betroffenenen Abschnitte keine 10 % des Gesamtumfangs der Arbeit. Keine der dokumentierten problematischen Übernahmen fällt in diese Abschnitte. * Dem Lektorat entgangen sind ** Nicht wenige Tippfehler sowie grammatikalische Unstimmigkeiten; letztere scheinen häufig entstanden durch die unsorgfältige Anpassung übernommener Passagen an eine geänderte Satzkonstruktion (in den einzelnen Fragmenten durch sic gekennzeichnet, z.B. dreifach auf Seite 145). ** Bibliographische Unstimmigkeiten. So finden sich folgende Quellen zwar im Schrifttumsverzeichnis, aber nicht im Text und den Fußnoten der Arbeit: ***''Arnim'', Hans Hermann von, Volkswirtschaftspolitik: Eine Einführung, 6. Aufl. 1998 ***''Badura'', Peter, Arten von Verfassungsrechtssätzen, in: Isensee, Josef/Kirchhof, Paul (Hrsg.), Handbuch des Staatsrechts der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Band VII: Normativität und Schutz der Verfassung - Internationale Beziehungen, 1992, S. 33 ***''Badura'', Staatsrecht, 2. Aufl. 1996 ***''Borries'', Reimer von, Die Fortentwicklung der Europäischen Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft zur Wirtschafts- und Wahrungsunion, in: Rengeling, Hans-Werner/Borries, Reimer von (Hrsg.), Aktuelle Entwicklungen in der Europäischen Gemeinschaft, 1992, S. 91 ***''Classen'', Claus Dieter, Europäische Integration und demokratische Legitimation, in: AöR 119 (1994), S. 238 ***''Dutzler'', Barbara, The European System of Central Banks: An Autonomous Actor? The Quest for an Institutional Balance in EMU, 2003 ***''Everling'', Ulrich: Geld und Währung in der Rechtsprechung des Gerichtshofs der Europäischen Gemeinschaften, in: EuR 1984, S. 361 ***''EZB'', Jahresbericht 1997 ***''EZB'', Monatsbericht Juli 1999 ***''von der Groeben /Möller'', Die Europäische Union als Prozeß, Baden-Baden 1980 ***''Haibach'', Georg, Komitologie nach Amsterdam - Die Übertragung von Rechtsetzungsbefugnissen im Rechtsvergleich, in: VerwArch 90 (1999), 98 ***''Häde'', Ulrich, Zur Rechtmässigkeit der Entscheidungen über die Europäische Wirtschafts- und Wahrungsunion, in: JZ 1998, 1088 ***''Hagen'', Jürgen von, EMU: Political Economic Issues and Challenges, in: Engel, Gunther/Ruhmann, Peter (Hrsg.), Geldpolitik und Europäische Wahrungsunion: Festschrift für Hans-Joachim Jarchow zum 65. Geburtstag, Göttingen 2000, 129 ***''Herrmann'', Christoph W., Monetary Sovereignty over the Euro and External Relations of the Euro Area: Competences, Procedures and Practice, in: European Foreign Affairs Review 2002, 1 ***''Hesse'', Konrad, Der unitarische Bundesstaat, 1962 ***''Kluth'', Winfried, Die demokratische Legitimation der Europäischen Union - Eine Analyse der These vom Demokratiedefizit der Europäischen Union aus gemeineuropäischer Verfassungsperspektive, 1995 ***''Köhler'', Claus, Transmissionskanäle der Geld- und Kreditpolitik, in: Heise, Arne (Hrsg.), Neues Geld alte Geldpolitik?: Die EZB im makroökonomischen Interaktionsraum, 2002, 3 ***''Laschat'', Eva-Maria, Das Europäische System der Zentralbanken und die Europäische Zentralbank, in: europa blätter 2002, 2 ***''Nickel'', Ditmar, Ein Kommentar zum Amsterdamer Vertrag aus Sicht des Europäischen Parlaments, in: integration 4/1997, 219 ***''Papaschinopoulou'', Mary, The Legal Articulation of Central Bank Independence: An Interdisciplinary and Comparative Analysis, 2002 ***''Pernice'', Ingolf, Multilevel Constitutionalism and the Treaty of Amsterdam: European Constitution-Making Revisited?, in: CMLR 1999, 703 ***''Pernice'', Ingolf, Kompetenzabgrenzung im Europäischen Verfassungsverbund, in: JZ 2000, 866 ***''Rabe'', Hans Jürgen, Europäische Gesetzgebung - das unbekannte Wesen, in: NJW 1993, 1 ***''Ritter'', Thomas, Prozessrechtliche Fragen in der Übergangszeit der Europäischen Währungsunion, in: NJW 1999, 1213 ***''Schermers, Henry G./Waelbroeck, Denise F., Judicial Protection in the European Union, 6. ed. 2001 ***''Schmidt, Reimer, Die Gefährdung der Europäischen Zentralbank, in: ZRP 1998, 161 ***''Seidel'', Martin, Die Wirtschafts- und Wahrungsunion im rechtlichen und politischen Gefüge der Europäischen Union, ZEI Working Paper, B 01/2003, in: http://www.zei.de ***''Selmayr'', Martin, Das Recht der Wirtschafts- und Währungsunion, Erster Band: Die Vergemeinschaftung der Währung, 2002 :::Gemessen an den ca. 470 Texten im Verzeichnis machen diese 28 Quellen knapp 6% aus. :* Falsch zitiert (durchgängig) ist Köngeter 2002, NJW 2002, S. 2216, der der EuZW zugeschrieben und fälschlich Köntger genannt wird. :* Hinweise auf Blindzitate finden sich z.B. auf den Seiten 42 und 55. * Neben den dokumentierten potentiell problematischen Übernahmen finden sich auch regelgerechte Zitate, bei denen selbst kleine Übernahmen von ein, zwei oder drei Wörtern durch Anführungsstriche und Quellenbeleg in der Fußnote gekennzeichnet sind, z.B. Seite 230: ::Da das Gewaltenteilungsmodell nicht ohne weiteres auf die europäische Ebene übertragbar ist, verwendet die Rechtsprechung das „institutionelle Gleichgewicht“ als „Chiffre“147 für das dem europäischen Institutionengefüge innewohnende spezifische System von „checks and balances“. ::---- ::147 So Huber, Das institutionelle Gleichgewicht zwischen Rat und Europäischem Parlament in der künftigen Verfassung für Europa, in: EuR 2003, 574 (576). * Dass der Verfasserin die Plagiatsproblematik bewusst ist, zeigt ein von ihr verfasstes Hinweisblatt (2011) zur Masterthesis-Anfertigung: siehe PDF (sub 6. und 9). * Die Habilitationsordnung des Fachbereichs Rechtswissenschaft der Johann Wolfgang Goethe-Universität Frankfurt am Main vom 13. Mai 1987 (PDF) enthält u.a. folgende Bestimmungen: :*'§ 5 Antrag auf Zulassung zum Habilitationsverfahren' "Die Bewerberin oder der Bewerber hat an den Dekan ein schriftliches Gesuch zu richten, welches die Fachgebiete, für die sie oder er sich habilitieren möchte, genau bezeichnet. Dem Gesuch ist beizufügen: ... 7. eine Erklärung der Bewerberin oder des Bewerbers, daß die Habilitationsschrift selbstständig verfaßt worden ist, ob und inwieweit bei der Wahl und Bearbeitung des Themas fremder Rat in Anspruch genommen worden ist, daß darüber hinaus keine fremde Hilfe benutzt, keine andere Literatur als die ausdrücklich angegebene verwendet sowie die wörtlich oder annähernd wörtlich aus fremden Arbeiten entnommenen Stellen als solche genau kenntlich gemacht worden sind." :*'§ 8 Habilitationsschrift' "... Die Habilitationsschrift soll die qualifizierte Befähigung zu selbstständiger wissenschaftlicher Forschung dartun und einen Beitrag zur Förderung der wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnis leisten." * Rezeption: Die Arbeit wird in einer Dissertation rezipiert (zitiert und plagiiert), zu der es auch eine Plagiatsdokumentation im VroniPlag Wiki gibt, siehe → Pf. *Die Verfasserin hat 1993 der gleichen Fakultät auch schon ihre Dissertation vorgelegt, zu der es ebenfalls eine Plagiatsdokumentation im VroniPlag Wiki gibt, siehe → Csc. Statistik *In der Dokumentation werden technisch bedingt auch die Quellen Born 1977, Läufer 1990, Schütz 2001 und Schütz 2001b als Plagiatsquellen mitgezählt, obwohl aus diesen nur Fragmente der Kategorie „Keine Wertung“ vorhanden sind. Insgesamt gibt es somit statt 24 lediglich 20 Quellen, aus denen als Plagiat gesichtete Fragmente vorliegen. Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 17. Mai 2016. Kategorie:Chg Kategorie:Befunde